


rant.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [93]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When he got home from work, Anakin started ranting about his boss.or: Anakin wants to tell his boss what he really thinks.  Padmé tells him to.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	rant.

**Author's Note:**

> day 93, drabble 93.
> 
> Prompt 093 - be like that.

When he got home from work, Anakin started ranting about his boss. He kept questioning why Palpatine had to be like that, knowing that the work he was doing on the project was stellar. He wanted to tell Palpatine that he thought his constant insults were not appreciated or appropriate and that he’d report him to HR if he kept it up, but he never would. Padmé interrupted his rant and told him that he should tell Palpatine that. Anakin thought she was crazy. But her words stuck with him and the next day at work, he did just that.


End file.
